


Aurora Mistress

by Kanami



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Early Work, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanami/pseuds/Kanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody except for the Seers remembers the Aurora Mistress, the first trainer to ever capture the North Wind Herself. It is taboo to chase the wind, because the wind can never be subdued. Oldfic, first fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> “Aurora Mistress” was my first planned Pokéfic. I've finished it now, but it’s extremely angsty, okay?

The cry was long and loud, and Karieru didn't care. Charni ... and Enderyn were lost.  
  
Jasmine lay injured, wing bleeding heavily.  
  
Linaire had been torn from her Ultra Ball and was covered in bruises, sweating heavily.  
  
Fiertethe chowed down on a Lanturn, favouring her right forepaw.  
  
Karieru checked her belt for the two remaining Pokémon. Umbra and the egg were still intact. She released Umbra, who was glad to catch a breath of the fresh ocean air. Umbra trotted to the waters and held back. They were poisoned. The Suicune was sure of it. And Fiertethe was eating a dead Lanturn! She hissed in warning. The Arcanine paused, puzzled. A sickly expression came over her beautiful face, and she lay whining. Karieru rushed to Fiertethe and noticed the Lanturn. "Please, not you too..." She whipped her backpack open, searching desperately for a Full Heal.  
  
There was nothing, not even the simplest Berry.  
  
-Fiertethe, retreat.- At least in the Poke Ball the Arcanine would be safer. "Nobody eats anything from the water!" she yelled. Then she rummaged for something, anything for Jasmine and Linaire. She laid a blanket over the two, for a chilling breeze whipped through the air.  
  
Umbra remained motionless.  
  
Karieru blinked. She'd trained this beautiful creature from a Level 40 to a 70, and still the Suicune wasn't completely sure. Sixteen badges, beginning with Johto then Kanto, and tasting victory at the Elite's expense. Even constantly teaching Alex a lesson hadn't proved anything to it. The Suicune wanted more. Much more. But she didn't demand, yet wait patiently for her crystal haired trainer to give it to her.  
  
She'd named the creature Umbra for her personality. Umbra hid and dodged about like a shadow in a way only dark ones could, revealing herself over time. Too much time.  
  
The Pokéseer from Cianwood herself said so.  
  
The Aurora Pokémon.  
  
~I love you, Umbra. Just as much as all my other Pokémon.~  
  
The Suicune stared.  
  
~Don't you care too? Even for a single moment?~  
  
A gust of wind blew, sending Karieru's teeth chattering. Jasmine used her one good wing to cuddle the trainer, and Karieru was thankful for the warmth of Jasmine's feathers. She was drowsy, and looked at Umbra a final time.  
  
Umbra lay down by herself, showing Karieru she would not run, but would not like the close contact with the other Pokémon.  
  
Yet she saw it as a sign of rejection.  
  
Poisoned waters.  
  
~*~I know you don't love me, but we're headed into strange waters, and I can't survive on my own.~*~  
  
Blue-eyed, brunette Elaina gasped for air on her Lapras' back. "Ryni, that was one unexpected twister." Ryni squealed in agreement. The waves were gentle, but an odd colouring was in them. A colouring so carefully blended they could not tell what sort of colour it would be. The two squinted. Some sort of rocky shoreline greeted them far across the distance. There was no forestry, just jagged rocks and sand on the miniature chain of islands. Ryni put on a burst of speed for land. And what was THAT?  
  
"Ryni, that's a Suicune," Elaina breathed. "What's it doing out THERE?"  
  
'I have no idea.'  
  
"Let's capture it so we can start training Dragon Pokémon sooner."  
  
'But the Dragon Master...he's sick...'  
  
"Hurry, Ryni! Suicune moves quickly!"  
  
'Whatever...'  
  
Umbra sensed the blockers of the wind's movement. She arose, and eyes widened as she knew just what was in store for her. Run or awaken the girl.  
  
Elaina wasted no time. Just before they hit land, she threw a Master Ball. -Paro, release!- A Raikou appeared before Umbra. -THUNDER- Several bolts of raw electricity came crashing down on Umbra and hit their mark, despite her wild dodging. She was paralysed, and groaned hopefully for one of her companions to awaken. 'Linaire!' The girl pulled out an Ultra Ball and was about to throw it when another knocked her down flat. Ryni shrieked in anger and Paro roared while Umbra cringed. "What the heck is your problem?" Elaina demanded.  
  
"That's MY Suicune!" shrieked Karieru.  
  
"Are you kidding me, girl? I'm about to catch it."  
  
Karieru retrieved Umbra's Master Ball. -Umbra, retreat.- Elaina’s mouth fell open as Umbra was sucked in with a flash of red light, then -Release Umbra.- put out again. "She's mine."  
  
"I'm sorry," Elaina bowed her head, finding herself slightly shorter than the chestnut-eyed girl. "I just didn't see you or...oh my! What happened to your Pidgeot and Dragonite?!"  
  
"We were caught in a twister," Karieru admitted. "I don't have supplies for them. My others are worse off, but inside their Poké Balls."  
  
"You should keep the Pidgeot in its Poké Ball."  
  
"But I figured her wing could use fresh air to heal."  
  
"You call this fresh?" She waved her arms. "The water's this strange colour."  
  
"Honestly? I hadn't noticed that, but I know the waters are poisoned." Her tone was sarcastic.  
  
"They are?!"  
  
"My Arcanine found them to be so."  
  
Elaina looked about her. "Do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"No," Karieru replied hotly, and then noticed an embroidered Dragonair on the inside of her dark blue jacket. "You're a clan member?"  
  
"Course I am." She puffed out her chest. "I was born in Blackthorn herself."  
  
"I am SO sorry. I'm from New Bark Town."  
  
"You're an ass," both concluded, and then glared at each other angrily in surprise as Paro and Umbra. Linaire growled threateningly. Elaina glanced at the Dragonite with envy. They completely ignored the other afterwards, devoting their attention to the Pokémon.  
  
"Can you get your Suicune to clean the water?" Elaina asked three hours later. "I mean, a Suicune IS supposed to be the reincarnation of the northern winds. It should be able to do that."  
  
"Umbra?" She looked at her trainer. "Could you heal the waters?" Karieru tensed under Umbra's empty look. "If you don't want to I'll understand."  
  
"No, you won't understand. You moron, we'll die of thirst if your Suicune won't do anything about it! What's wrong with you anyway? Don't you know how to share respect with your Pokémon?"  
  
~Humans,~ Umbra sniffed, then dashed across the open sea. Karieru and Elaina were up on their feet at once.  
  
"Umbra! Where are you going?!" Tears streamed down Karieru's eyes. "Please, Umbra! UMBRA!"  
  
"What next?!" Elaina cursed. "Damn your Suicune! Now how can you survive--"  
  
"Can we SURF with your Lapras?"  
  
"SURF where?!" She was becoming exasperated. "We're far out into open water, no civilisation for a long way. Your Suicune won't find anything for at least a week, even at that speed."  
  
Linaire and Jasmine arose and gazed towards the sea. Jasmine nudged the Dragonite in obvious confusion. Linaire glanced at her Pidgeot companion momentarily, and blinked. She tested her wings as Karieru's eyes widened in terror. "Linaire!" The Dragonite sighed and flopped back down. No flying tonight.  
  
Yet something troubled Linaire's consciousness as she closed them gently. Images of her life as a Dratini surfaced; images of a dark, deep cavern and a shrine at its heart. Inside were elderly men who she knew to possess great wisdom. To the dimly lit centre of the shrine of marble was an altar carved with her species. It had always attracted her in a mysterious, alluring way. And what was the heart of this all? That olden cheerful voice that was just as mystical as the shrine itself.  
  
The Dragon Master.  
  
Linaire's eyes snapped open; there was a wild, desperate look to them. Something was wrong. She must return quickly. Now. The smallest tear began to form in her intelligent eyes. If only she could fly to the Dragon Den and see him.  
  
~Please...before it's too late.~  
  
~*~Into the waters, seek completion.~*~  
  
Eusine smiled at his memories of chasing those three legendary Pokémon as trainers swarmed into Celadon's Poke Centre, chatting about rare sightings. Red and Blue once again left Pallet, and only Professor Oak knew where they went. Blue had taken the Viridian Gym after Giovanni was defeated and exposed, but never seemed to be there. This ticked off badge seeking trainers.  
  
Nurse Joy tapped his shoulder. "You've been here the longest. Shouldn't you be going home?"  
  
"Thank you, miss." He exited at once, but a trainer's voice rose.  
  
"I SAW SUICUNE!"  
  
"No way, you must be kidding! Terlu captured her."  
  
"Well I don't know about that girl but I saw a Suicune and I'm going after it!"  
  
The elegant trainer stopped dead in his tracks. ~Mistress Terlu - Karieru! Did she release Umbra?~ As of now, there was only one of each kind of the trio. He shook his head in an effort to clear it, yet a strange yearning came to him.  
  
~Umbra ... running around and free ... no, it wasn't right, couldn't take the kid's favourite Pokémon from her ... but if she was released ... maybe, maybe ...~ He walked swiftly, trying to push the guilty thoughts from his mind.  
  
There was a sudden gust of wind. He instinctively checked his compass.  
  
~The northern winds blow wherever She goes.~  
  
"Umbra."  
  
************************************************  
  
~*~Into the waters, freed from an internal prison...~*~  
  
"I've got it!" announced Karieru triumphantly.  
  
"Well hurry up and say it, for lizard's sake."  
  
"My cellular telephone!" She punched in numbers rapidly.  
  
::Hi, Dana on the line. Who am I speaking with?::  
  
"It's me, silly. Karieru!"  
  
::Oh! I'd like to keep this gift, but I promise I'll save you something -::  
  
"Dana, I'm stuck on some miniature island!"  
  
::Whatever are you doing there?! You need help?::  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
::I'll see if I can find anyone who can. Bye!::  
  
"Wait -"  
  
::BEEP, BEEP.::  
  
"What an airhead," Elaina commented.  
  
Darkness was falling, and again the wind turned its icy back to them. Elaina was quite comfortable, nestled with her Pokémon inside the only cavern on the rocky isle. Karieru shivered despite being huddled between Jasmine and Linaire.  
  
Hours slipped past...  
  
Dawn still had not come when Karieru awakened. The cold was biting through the blanket, and even the Dragonite shivered. Jasmine had the advantage of feathers. -Linaire, retreat- Suddenly, Jasmine leapt up, exposing her trainer fully.  
  
"Jasmine, what the heck is wrong?!" Then she looked where the Pidgeot stared. A great wave was coming their way. "Elaina!" She rushed over to the cavern, shouting and calling until she received a rude reply. "You have to come and see this!" The girl grumbled and came out, only to dash back in and retrieve her Pokémon.  
  
-Release Paro.- The Raikou roared, frightening Jasmine into hiding. Elaina mounted him quickly and left. Karieru raced to the shore and screamed.  
  
"Elaina! What about us?!"  
  
"Fend for yourself!"  
  
"My Pokémon are weakened! Umbra's gone! We can't survive!"  
  
"Do I care?!"  
  
Jasmine put her head down as the wave's fury drew closer.  
  
"Please - there's time to turn back and run again! Even if you don't like me, wouldn't you do it for the Pokémon?"  
  
Paro paused and looked back. No, the watery death was too close. Only that Suicune could have made it.  
  
Elaina felt slightly guilty, but shook her head. "Too late. Tick tock. Tick tock, time's up. If only your Suicune was still here, then you'd have a chance."  
  
~*~Into the waters, swift and healed.~*~  
  
Karieru collapsed to her knees, heart in throat. Jasmine crooned in an effort of last minute comfort. The sound of the wave pounded in their ears, deafening all other sounds. "If," her voice was choked, "all of you are in your balls and I put you in the sealed compartment of my pack, then at least you'll survive ... maybe ..."  
  
*I don't want to.*  
  
"Sorry, birdie." -Jasmine, retreat.-  
  
Swiftly all items were transferred to different compartments. She remained in her spot, waiting for the wave crash over. In the blink of an eye, it engulfed the entire island, but it was shallow. Karieru's mind snapped at the realisation they COULD survive. She was frantic, trying to move to higher ground.  
  
Then a second wave, not quite as large as the first, but powerful enough in the riptide to pull her under.  
  
************************************************  
  
Unbeknownst to Karieru and the other Pokémon, Umbra was seething. This island was her holy ground, and somehow the stupid girl stumbled across it. She sent those waves, fully intending to crush them. Nobody would ever defile the Aurora Island ever again. Sure, she was stronger, but she was never meant to be tamed. She watched as Karieru was forced underwater, drowning slowly in agony. Good, the Champion deserved it for capturing her. Raikou could be forgiven – he was forced to act under yet another idiotic trainer’s orders. Blood pounded in her sleek form as wave after wave slammed into the island, taking everything precious away from Karieru, including her own life. She would kill Elaina next, then finally Alex for taking Entei. The trio would be free to the winds again, these silly human and Pokémon sacrifices were nothing compared to the utter bliss of wandering wherever they chose. Raikou and Entei would agree with her decision. Let Johto cry for their Champion. She had a measly life anyway, a mere blink in the passage of time.  
  
Karieru eventually faded from the minds and hearts of Johto, only legends of the “Aurora Mistress” survived. A trainer who captured the mighty Suicune before succumbing to death shortly afterwards, it certainly was taboo to pursue the North Wind. A faint record remained of her in Blackthorn City and the Pokémon League, but nobody bothered to delve deeper.  
  
Except for the Seer, who sobbed at Karieru and her Pokémon’s deaths, and continued to feel the unending pain. Umbra would never love Karieru; perhaps this was best in the end. The girl had been falling apart upon realizing this, and sinking into water was a fitting demise.  
  
So every night on the anniversary of the death of the Aurora Mistress, each generation of Seers would say this prayer and hope to Arceus that nobody would try the impossible ever again. The winds cannot be subdued.  
  
_Into the waters, seek completion_  
Into the waters, freed from an internal prison  
Into the waters, swift and healed  
Into the waters, into the waters!


End file.
